Communications service providers are continually challenged to meet the customers' needs, manage customer relationship, and utilize call centers to develop new business and remain competitive. Customers can contact communication service providers via a variety of means—e.g., by calling, emailing, chatting online, visiting websites, faxing, and etc.—in to receive customer support. The monitoring of such communications (or “service observing”) is typically used to train agents and observe their performance in dealing with customers to ensure high quality service. Unfortunately, with traditional customer support systems, the capability to monitor is greatly constrained by the number of concurrent monitoring sessions. Also, these systems conventionally utilize plain-old-telephone (POTS) technology, and thus, are inflexible with respect to how users (e.g., supervisors) can perform the monitoring, and to accommodating the many different types of communication sessions.